Rockin Summer
by chokylover
Summary: It's a new summer and the guys are ready to go back on tour, this time with friends Stella and Macy. What's gonna happen when forced to spend so much time together on the best cities of Europe? Jonas


_This is of course tied with the series JONAS, I think the episode is called "Exam Jam" I liked it so much it inspired this story. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I do._

**Disclaimer: I don NOT OWN Jonas, Europe or any place, thing, music or person I happen to mention…only the plot.**

"This is Macy Misa reporting live from the Jonas house. I am about to give you complete footage of the guys, their lives and how they prepare to go on tour this summer"

She explained to the camera as she recorded every single detail and minute of her experience. Truth was, Macy had been very excited when the brothers let her record every single experience they would go through this summer. This time, she would experience it all first hand. Which meant that her ultimate fan dream had come true. She would get to tour with them the whole summer, alongside their stylist Stella Malone, Mr. and Mrs. Lucas, and of course little Frankie. Macy was beyond excited when the guys asked her to join them one day at lunch. She could remember the moment as if it happened yesterday, mostly because that was when it happened. She remembered running all the way home when school ended to beg her mom for permission to attend the tour. After hours of convincing, mostly from Stella's part, Mrs. Misa agreed to let her go as Stella's assistant as long as she kept in contact every day. And now, two days before they left, Macy was in the firehouse with Stella and the brothers. She made it her mission to capture every moment she could on camera while trying to keep out of the way. Meanwhile, Stella was running mad all over the place helping the guys pack the wardrobe they would use later on tour. Macy understood that it wasn't an easy task, for lots of reasons. Kevin was being well, Kevin. Joe was packing whatever he wanted, not listening to Stella at all and making her even more mad, causing a bicker fight every few minutes. And last but not least was Nick. Even though he was the most responsible one, the one less likely to cause trouble it was even more difficult with him. Nick was all too preoccupied with song-writing and tour planning to actually pay any attention to the world around him. Which would send Stella in a fit seeing as she felt no one was paying attention to her.

"Let's go see what everybody's up to" Macy said, excitedly making her way around the house. She caught Mrs. Lucas doing some last minute laundry, while making sure to leave the house neat and tidy. She then found Mr. Lucas obsessing over the tour, his eyes never leaving his phone or the business papers at the table. As she made her way towards the guys she caught a glimpse of little Frankie playing chess with Rob. She brought the camera close enough to see that Frankie was beating Rob. She left for Kevin's space and found him trying to take all his guitars with him, only to have Stella come in and scold him.

"Kevin I told you, only three guitars go on tour you know this already!" Said Stella on the verge of desperation. Macy zoomed in on Stella's face only to step back at the slightly hostile look she received.

"But Stella" cried Kevin, giving her a puppy pout. "I can't just choose three out of fifteen guitars, they're all so special to me" he said with a sad look while staring at the guitars.

Stella was about to scold him some more when out of the corner of her eye she saw Joe trying to sneak a horrible vest and shirt in his suitcase. She retreated shrieking 'Oh no you don't' to a scared Joe. Macy paused the video and stood next to Kevin with an encouraging smile. "I'm sure they'll understand" She told him, meaning the remaining twelve guitars that would get to stay at home.

"They don't deserve it. What if they get jealous? Or worse, what if they get lonely?" Kevin asked her unable to control his frustration and trying to hug every one of his guitars.

"Well, they'll get over it. Besides there will be more tours. Look at it this way, the ones who stayed home this time get dibs on the next tour. That way, everyone can go" She smiled at him, trying to cheer him up. It must've worked because she could see his satisfied smile while choosing the three guitars that will go with him this time. She left him alone and turned the camera on to Joe and Stella, who were fighting yet again.

"Ok fine! But if I want to take the sparkly vest I will, it's my decision after all" replied an annoyed-looking Joe, throwing the vest in his suitcase.

"Oh no you don't! I will not have anybody thinking that I made that for you. It will ruin my whole reputation. Hand over the vest Joseph" She told him extending her hand to him, looking him dead in the eye.

Macy fled the scene, knowing never to get between a scorned Stella and Joe. Finally, she found Nick deep in concentration practicing the songs they would play on tour. Before she knew it she was standing right above him, recording him. She heard him sigh and turn to look at her. "Mace, what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry" she squeaked, taking three steps back. Even though he was polite, Nick's intense stare still intimidated her. She stopped recording and let her arms fall beside her in defeat, not looking at him.

"No, I'm sorry Macy! You just caught me off guard is all" he said, giving her one of his world-famous half smiles. And it worked because she perked up again and went back to her old self in seconds. That was the best thing about Macy, he thought. No matter what happened she could forgive you and go back to being same old Macy in a matter of seconds. Unlike Stella, who seemed to make you sweat to the last possible second. "You can go back to recording Mace. How about an interview?"

That seemed to brighten her up and she set the camera as fast as she could. "So, Nick of Jonas" she said, pausing to think of something to say or ask while he looked at her with an amused expression "are you excited for the tour?" she finished lamely giving him an embarrassed smile.

He gave a small chuckle before answering her question. "Well Macy of school, I am very excited to be going on tour this summer"

"Where will you go on tour this time?"

"This time we're going to Europe and after that, Australia"

"What makes this tour special from others?"

He stopped to think. They were all special, at least to him. Though he was sure Kevin and Joe felt the same way. Acting on pure impulse, he walked over to her and grabbed the camera, standing next to her and pointing it at them. "You see, this time we get to bring some very special friends with us, like Macy here" He replied with a small smile and looked at her to see the prominent blush in her face. He stopped recording and handed over the camera.

"Let me tell you something, if SHE thinks she can tell me what to DO, she's mistaken" said a very annoyed Joe on his way to the pole, sliding down.

Shortly after they heard shouts from the kitchen, Joe and Stella caught in yet another argument while Macy and Nick rolled their eyes and shared an amused smile. "I should finish packing up" He told her and stood up, walking over to his bed and getting his suitcase ready. Kevin had already chosen his guitars and was saying goodbye to all the others. Finally, Joe and Stella seemed to settle their differences and came upstairs all smiles on their faces. Hours later, they were all finished and sitting on the floor in a circle while sharing a pizza.

"Dude! This pizza is amazing!" said Joe, worshipping the slice of pizza in his hand.

"I still say we should have ordered from Picarillos" replied Kevin, enjoying his chocolate covered pizza.

"I think we've had enough Picarillos to last us a lifetime" said Nick, finishing up his second slice of pizza.

"It's late, we should go. Besides I haven't finished packing. And I have to supervise Macy" Stella told them, standing up.

"Hey! I can pack for myself!" said Macy following her out.

The boys followed them to the front door. They hugged each other and said their goodbyes, promising to meet up tomorrow. By the time she got home Macy was very tired and all she wanted was to crawl in bed and close her eyes until tomorrow morning. Before she could do that though she set up the camera once more.

"Hi guys, this is Macy again! I'm back home, ready to go to bed but don't worry I'll be back tomorrow with more updates. What you saw today was a little preview of how things will be in the tour. I hope you're all just as excited as I am. Also, I'll be doing interviews with the guys from time to time so if you could send some of your questions I'll be happy to ask them to the boys and upload the video to the site for all of you to see later. Goodnight everyone!" She smiled once more, waved and stopped recording. In a couple of minutes she had uploaded her video to the Jonas website and went to bed.

**I apologize for the similarities it may have, but this is all to get the story moving on. Thanks for reading and maybe you could help Macy and submit some questions for the interviews. Maybe choose who gets interviewed first. Let us know :)**

**Toodles, Mels**


End file.
